A real family
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: Luna and Leo get a letter that tells them they're going to spend spring break in Europe. Luna don't want to go but she can't stay home. So with no other option she turns to one person. sequel to a hero's black heart
1. a letter

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.1 see Luna doesn't get mad over nothing.

It was a Saturday afternoon at the tops. The first day of spring break was coming to an end and so was Leo's life.

"Can we just talk" asked Leo in a panic behind the couch.

"No more talking now I'm going to beat your brains out" said Luna holding up a folding table.

"Look I'm sorry ok just put the table down" said Leo with his hands out.

"You put purple hair die in my conditioner and your sorry" said Luna almost jumping the couch.

"I thought you like purple and you have to admit it's pretty funny I mean purple hair, come on sis laugh please" laughed Leo in a desperate attempt to calm his twin.

Luna threw the table at Leo but he ducked and when he stud up Luna jumped over the couch and tackled him to the ground, before she could strange him Crow came walking in with a letter in hand.

"Hey Crow what bring you here" said Luna in her normal calm self.

"Help" cried Leo hoping Crow would save him.

"What happened" asked Crow looking at Luna's hair.

"Don't asked" said Luna.

"For all that is good don't ask" said Leo.

"Well the reason I'm here is to deliver this" said Crow showing them the letter.

"Thanks wait here I'll get your payment" said Luna and then ran upstairs.

"You ok kid" asked Crow helping the boy up.

"Yeah that would be the biggest mistake I've ever done" said Leo seeing if he was in one piece.

"Why did you do that" asked Crow.

"I'm 15 man, sometimes I crow his money and tip and he give don't think" said Leo.

Luna came back and gave Crow his money and tip and he gave her the letter "see you two later and Luna don't kill your brother Jack and I are going to show him how to turbo duel tomorrow" said Crow and walked out the door.

"What's it say" asked Leo staying away from her.

"It's from our parents, it says we're going to Europe for spring break" said Luna after reading the letter.

"When do we go" asked Leo getting existed.

"Tomorrow at 3" answered Luna.

"Well let's go pack sis" said Leo running up the stairs Luna ran into her room and got her bag out of her closet, she started packing then looked in her mirror to see her hair was still purple, she got up and walked to the quest room that was turned into Leo's room now that she was becoming a woman.

"Leo how do I get back my real hair color" asked Luna in a voice that said don't screw with me.

"You can wash out some of it but you'll have wait a couple of days for the rest to wear out" said Leo with nowhere to run.

"Just great" said Luna leaving the room and returning to her own.


	2. I don't want to leave

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.2 it's somewhat short but its best I can make this chapter.

The twins got to the airport gates on time and were waiting to board they're plane. Leo looked to his sister to see she was staring at the ground, was she nerves about leaving for Europe or still upset about her hair.

"Sis you ok" asked Leo placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah I'm fine" answered Luna in her old timid voice.

"The flight for Europe at gate 4 is now boarding" said the speakers in the area.

"That's us" said Leo getting up and Luna just fallowed silently. When they got to the gate Leo turned to see Luna had stopped "Luna you sick" asked Leo wondering what's up.

"Nothing I'm fine I just don't want to go" said Luna looking at her brother.

"Why not it's Europe sis and we're only going to be gone for spring break, no big deal" said Leo trying to make her feel better.

"But why would our parents just out of nowhere give up a letter instead of coming to see us, it just doesn't add up" said Luna not liking this.

"Well I want to go and if you don't I'll just go by myself, so see you in a week" said Leo, he then hugged his sister and walked off.

"Take care of yourself Leo" said Luna.

"You too" said Leo and two parted ways.

When Luna got back home she saw all the lights were on. Luna looked in the window to see what was going on and saw her parents talking to some of the neighbors.

"So that was the plan to get rid of us for a week" said Luna heading back to the outside elevator. When Luna got to ground level she started walking down the street thinking of what to do, she then stopped and grabbed her phone.

"Come on please answer" said Luna picking the name at the top of her list. She brought the phone to her ear and started walking again hoping that he could fix this like he always fixes her troubles.


	3. parents for a week

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.3 how are they going to deal with this.

It was late afternoon at the penthouse where Yusei and Akiza lived and the couple were out front looking at the patches of dirt on the sides of the walkway.

"I say we put some green roses here and plant some shamrock around it" said Yusei kneeing down and pointing at the spot.

"And across from it we plant some blue roses with some lilies" said Akiza looking on the other side.

It's been one month after Yusei fought with his dark self and ever since then Akiza has noticed he's become much more calm and gentle, which makes it easyer for her to teach him better control of his ability's.

"This is a good idea Aki, more plants in the front yard will make this place feel like a real home" said Yusei standing up.

"Pulse plants make me feel at peace you have anything that calms you" asked Akiza.

"You know the answer to that" said Yusei with a boyish smile.

"I mean besides me" laughed Akiza putting her hands on his chest and pushed him down.

Yusei got back and started to kiss her as he combed her hair with his fingers while she was slowly rubbing her hands up and down his sides. After a couple of minutes the two stopped to breath.

"It seems like every time we try to get close something comes up to try and stop us" said Yusei with his hand on her arm.

"But we stop it every time and it only brings us closer" said Akiza with her hand on his face rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

(Cause nobody wants to be the last one there everyone wants to feel like someone cares)

"It's Luna" said Yusei getting his phone out "Hey Luna, ok slow down where are you, ok see you in a minute" said yusei then closed his phone.

The elevator door opened and Luna came out, walked up to Yusei and greeted him with a one armed hug as her other arm was on her bag "Hey Yusei I need to talk to you and Akiza it's kind of important" said Luna then hugged Akiza the same way.

"Sure let's go inside and talk about whatever it is" said Akiza as they all walked to the front door.

"Before either of you ask Leo put hair die in my conditioner yesterday" said Luna so they wouldn't ask about her hair.

Ten minutes later Luna finish telling her story and Yusei was the first to talk knowing what the point she was getting at was.

"Well if you need a place to stay you can stay here with us for the week, you can have the guest room" said yusei patting her hand.

"Thanks you two I really appreciate this" said Luna, she hugged them both and carried her bag to the guest room.

After Luna was in her room Akiza turned to Yusei "Are you about this Yus" asked Akiza wondering what he was thinking.

"Why not we can't just turn her down she needs us and besides it'll be like having a daughter" said Yusei holding her hand.

"I think it's a little early to be thinking of that" said Akiza smiling as she got up.

"I know but it'd be nice to be ready when the time comes" said Yusei fallowing her to the backyard.

"Then can we have a son to" asked Akiza sarcastically.

"Anything for you honey" said Yusei as he placed his arm around her wasit and the two gased at the stars as they started to glow.

Ok everyone what happens next. Send me in a review or private message to tell me what you want to see happen on the first day Luna stays with Yusei and Akiza. Remember it can be anything you what to happen.


	4. a bad hair day

I don't own yugioh 5ds credit for this chapter goes to BlackRoseWitchAki.

Luna woke up that morning with a groan knowing that it was Monday. After laying in bed for a few minute Luna remembered that it was also spring break, she got up and got dressed then left her room. When she got to the end of the hallway Luna could hear something sizzling in the kitchen, deciding to check it out she walked in and found Yusei cooking sausages and Akiza cutting some fruit.

"Hey you two" said Luna to get they're attention.

"Hi Luna" said Yusei as he used a spatula to move the sausages on to a plate.

"You hungry" asked Akiza putting a bowl of cut up fruit on the table.

Luna grabbed the orange juice and apple sauce then brought them to the table. After an hour of eating and some friendly conversation Yusei and Luna cleaned up everything while Akiza went down the hallway and came back a minute later with some shampoo and a couple of towels.

"Ready to get that stuff out of your hair" asked Akiza putting the towels on the counter.

Yusei grabbed a chair from the table and brought it to Luna, she climbed on to the chair and put her head in the sink and let the water souk her hair while Yusei crumbed to get the dye out, as soon as he finished and rinsed off her hair Akiza wrapped one towel over her the top of head while Luna dried her face off with the other.

"Now keep that on your head for an hour or so to let the dye ware out" said Akiza then took Luna's hand and walked her to the living room.

The three of them spent the next hour watching Jerry Springer (It was the only thing worth watching at the time) when it was over Luna went to her room to see if her hair was back to normal. Yusei and Akiza were standing in the doorway and couldn't believe what they saw, her hair turned from purple to bubblegum pink, Luna looked to the doorway to see Akiza with her hand on her mouth and Yusei turned away.

"This is not funny" scared Luna more angry then upset.

"Looks like the shampoo had a bad reaction to the dye" said Akiza unable to get the grin off her face.

"I have an idea" said Yusei then walked down the hall.

"What are you going to do" asked Luna leaning out her doorway.

"I got a get something I'll be back in a few hours" said Yusei then out the door he went.

Five hours have passed and Luna was starting to worry "What's taking so long" asked Luna when Akiza came outside.

"Why not call" said Akiza also wondering why he's not back yet.

"I did and he's not answering" said Luna, ten minutes later Yusei came in and Luna ran up to him "What took so long" asked Luna seeing a jar in his hand that looked like oil.

"Got something for your pink problem" said Yusei with a grin.

"Yeah very funny" said Luna crossing her arms.

Yusei lead Luna to the guest bathroom and turned on the shower then put her head in, when her head was wet enough he poured out the oil like liquid in her hair, after a few minutes Yusei pulled her out and give her a towel after she finish drying she looked in the mirror and saw her hair was its normal teal color.

"What was that stuff" asked Luna looking up at him.

"Hair dye removal" said yusei simply.

"It took you five hours to find that" said Akiza leaning on the wall in the hallway.

"You know a store in this city that can remove pink" asked Yusei hoping that would explain enough.

"Point taken" said Akiza glad to see Luna back to her cheerful self.


	5. food poisoning

I don't own yugioh 5ds credit for this chapter goes to runoandakifan

The alarm clock went off at five in the morning so Luna could get up before the other two, she decided to make them breakfast every day until Leo gets back. She jumped out of bed, got dressed then sneaked for Yusei and Akiza's room; she slowly opened the door and saw them both still asleep.

"I've got one hour before they get up" thought Luna as she quietly closed the door.

When she made it to the kitchen Luna got to work on making some omelets, twenty minutes later Yusei came out to see Luna hard at work.

"Hey Luna" said Yusei half asleep.

"Morning Yusei hey you hungry" asked Luna, then a loud pop came from the skillet she was holding over the stove.

"Do you need any help" asked Yusei now fully awake from pop.

"No I got this you sit down I'll have it done in two minutes" said Luna cracking another egg into the skillet.

"What's going on in here" asked Akiza walking in and rubbing her eyes.

"Luna's making omelets" said Yusei pointing at the little girl.

"That's nice" said Akiza in a yawn.

Two minutes later Luna had finished and served the food.

"Looks good" said Yusei taking a bite.

When Luna looked away Akiza saw a slight look of distaste as he ate.

"So how was it" asked Luna taking Yusei's plate.

"It was good, thanks" said yusei not feeling too good.

A few hours later Yusei was sitting on his bed as Akiza checked him to see if he was okay.

"Yus you have a fever" said Akiza feeling his forehead.

"I know, that omelet was way under done" sais yusei feeling sick.

"Then why did you eat all of it" said Akiza getting some aspirin.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her feeling" said yusei now seeing what he could've done.

"You are the dumbest man I know, do anything to protect someone but I guess that's one of the things I love about you" said Akiza handing him the medicine and a glass of water.

Yusei put the medicine and water on his nightstand and stud up "Excuse me" said Yusei, he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"You ok in there" asked Akiza and was answered by vomiting.

"Hey Akiza what cha up to" asked Luna coming in and also head Yusei throwing up.

"I think Yusei has food poisoning" said Akiza turning to see her.

"From breakfast right, yeah I should've paid more attention to what I was doing, I thought I was doing it right" said Luna hoping they weren't mad.

After they heard a flush Akiza opened the door and saw Yusei washing out his mouth, when he finished he turned to the girls and walked passed them.

"I don't feel good" said Yusei falling on the bed.

"I think we should get out" said Luna heading for the door.

"Yus you need anything" asked Akiza right behind.

"No I'm just going to sleep" said yusei unmoving.

"Just make sure you take that medicine before you do ok" said Akiza closing the door.

"So what do you want to do" asked Akiza as she and Luna walked down the hall.

"Well why not the two of us go out and have some fun" said Luna.

So they both went to the garage, Luna grabbed Yusei's helmet and put it on as she got on Akiza's runner then the two were on they're way. It was around ten a clock at night when they got back home, as soon as Akiza parked her runner back in the garage Luna took off her helmet.

"That was great" said Luna getting off the runner.

"We should just hang out again sometime" said Akiza putting her helmet back on the counter.

"yeah but right now I need to crash" said Luna opening the door.

"Yeah your right, night" said Akiza going into her room as Luna did likewise.


	6. A day out

I don't own yugioh 5ds credit for chapter.6 goes to Rosepedals98

It was a calm and crisp day as Yusei and Akiza looked over the city.

"This is something isn't it" said yusei turning his attention to the view of satellite.

"To think that's where you started from" said Akiza looking in the same duration.

"Aki Yus there you two are" said Luna tired out like she was running though the house.

"What's up" asked Akiza while Luna caught her breath.

"I wanted to asked you if we could go to the zoo day, this is the last week to see the panda's before they leave for the summer" said Luna breathing normally again.

"That could be fun, can we go Yusei please" said Akiza giving him the puppy eyes.

"Okay yes just stop that" said Yusei lightly chuckling. Akiza clapped her hand and went inside with Luna; Yusei couldn't believe that she could control him that easily or if that was really a bad thing.

The three of them loaded up into Akiza's car and drove off, an hour later they made it to the zoo, once they got inside Akiza wanted to see the bird cages because they were the closest, after that Yusei wanted to see the elephant then they went over to the panda's.

"So cute" said Luna tackling the railing.

"Panda's are very gentle animals" said Akiza also leaning on the rail. In a few seconds the railing snapped and both the girls started to fall in, yusei grabbed Akiza before she fell but couldn't save Luna in time. Luna landed on her feet luckily but now she was standing less than a yard way from a very large mother panda.

"Luna don't panic" said yusei climbing down.

Luna stud there unable to move as the panda walked closer to her, Yusei got to the floor and picked up a bamboo stick as he slowly carpet to Luna, he held out the stick to the panda then after what seemed like an hour the bear took the stick and started eating it while Yusei grabbed Luna's shoulders and walked backwards. When they got back to the wall Yusei helped Luna climb up then Akiza grabbed her hand to help her up then did the same for Yusei.

"You all right" asked Yusei kneeing down to her eye level. Luna hugged him and bared her face in his chest.

"Luna its okay your safe now" said Akiza with her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"I don't think she's letting go" said Yusei looking at Akiza.

"Thank you" said Luna turning her head to one side.

"It okay Luna really, so can you let go now" said Yusei trying to stand up.

"Sorry" said Luna slowly letting go. So they spent the next few hours walking around the zoo as Luna was careful not to go near the railing, after they left it was time for lunch so they drove to the pack then split up, the girls found a table under a tree as Yusei came back with some subway sandwiches.

Halfway though Akiza was the first to talk "You ok now" asked Akiza looking at Luna.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Luna then took another bite.

"She eats like her brother" said yusei watching her. After they finished and throw away their trash the three of them went past a card shop and something in the window caught Luna's attention, Yusei looked to see what she was looking at and then something caught his eye too.

"What are you two looking at" asked Akiza looking in the window.

"That field spell there makes light monsters stronger" said Luna as she and Akiza continued they're walk down the road.

"Hey wait" said Yusei running to catch up.

"If you were paying attention that wouldn't have happened" said Akiza shaking her head. So an hour later they all when home, when they got inside Yusei turned on the TV to see a news report of him saving Luna earlier that day, when it was over they had dinner made by Luna with Akiza's help, cleaned up everything then played wii sports the rest of the night. Around ten a clock Luna fell half asleep so Yusei had to carry her to bed.

"I love you Yusei" said Luna hugging him while he moved the covers over her.

"I love you too Luna, see you in the morning" said Yusei returning the hug.

"And give this to Akiza" said Luna then she kissed his cheek before falling asleep.

"Good night" said yusei laying a card on her pillow before he leaves.

"You really do think of her as our daughter" said Akiza standing by the door.

"Yeah I guess so" said Yusei then Kissed her cheek "that was from Luna" he said then went to they're room.


	7. what is love

I don't own yugioh 5ds credit for this chapter goods to amk8930 _-

The sun was half gone that Thursday afternoon and Luna was hard at work trying to fit the new card Yusei gave her into her deck. Not a moment after she finished the door to her room opened.

"Luna you hungry Aki and I are going out you want to come" asked Yusei.

"Yeah ok" said Luna putting away her deck, half an hour later they made it to the restaurant Luna tried to read the title but it was too long to porous.

"I never heard of this place" said Luna acting like she knows what it's called.

"That's because today's the grand opening" said Akiza when they got inside it looked like a very nice place.

Yusei found tables by the window looking out to the ocean as the three of them were looking out the window they heard some talking from a nearby table.

"Is that Yusei Fudo" said a man at the table.

"No way, why would he be here with a witch" said the other man.

"Looks like the only way anyone can love her is to control them" mocked one of the women, Luna looked at Akiza and saw that she was trying to hide the pain she was feeling and Yusei had a familiar grin.

"Luna can you handed him the pepper" asked yusei, Luna handed him the spice now curious of what he's about to do.

"Eyes on your menus ladies" said Yusei scanning the restaurant, Luna looked at her menu but didn't take her sight off him. Yusei threw the pepper at another table then looked out the window, in a few seconds a fight started with some of the other customers then were asked to leave while Yusei put his arm around Akiza and smiled at her while the chaos unfolded.

"That was cool" said Luna after it was over.

"Was that necessary" said Akiza glad that he did that.

"Yeah it was" said Yusei moving closer to her.

"I know what I'm getting" said Luna looking up; the couple quickly pulled away remembering Luna was with them. Ten minutes later they were having a good time till Luna had to ask "So can you two tell me about love" asked Luna trying not to add pressure.

"What do you want to know" answered yusei in surprise.

"What's it like to be in love" said luna watching them look at each other.

"Love is when someone cares about you for who you are not for what you can do" said Akiza holding Yusei's hand under the table.

"It's also when you want to protect them no matter what it takes" said yusei squeezing her hand too. Luna looked out the window thinking about it while yusei and Akiza were inches away again.

"So when did you two start feeling that way" asked Luna turning back to them.

"I started after our second duel, he gave me my parents back and friends I never had" said Akiza giving her a gentle smile.

"It was that sunset before we fought the dark signers; she had this amber glow that just screamed at me don't let her go" said Yusei wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That's so cool" said Luna. So they finished dinner and were now waiting for desert until Luna got up "Be right back" said Luna headed for the bathrooms.

"Finally" said Akiza watching Luna take off, she turned to Yusei who then kissed her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Is this what it'll be like when we have kids" said Yusei with a smile.

"What makes you think we'll have kids" said Akiza moving away from him.

"I uh" shuddered Yusei.

"You are too easy to mess with" said Akiza moving back up to him and resting her head on his shoulder.


	8. know thy weakness

I do not own any of yugioh 5ds credit for this chapter goes to RunoandAkifan. But the duel is mine. Also listen to the song "teenage dreams" by Katy Perry, this song was also chosen by RunoandAkifan. Enjoy ;D

It was the last day Luna could stay with Yusei and Akiza because Leo was coming home tomorrow. Akiza noticed that she's been feeling down the whole day and Yusei just thought she was upset because she had to go home. That night Akiza found luna sitting on the couch in the living room looking at her deck on the table.

"What are you doing?" asked Akiza sitting next to her.

"Do you think I'm weak" asked Luna still looking at her deck.

"No why" said Akiza surprised that Luna said this.

"I can't turbo duel, I did very little to save the world both times it was in trouble, I am the weakest of the signers" signed Luna.

"Being strong doesn't mean being good at dueling remember when the dark took control of Yusei, I didn't win but I still saved him" said Akiza still haunted by how close she came to becoming a dark signer too.

"So I'm like the support of the team" said Luna now seeing her role in this.

"Come on let's have a duel right now you'll feel better and it'll be good practice" said Akiza getting up. The two girls grabbed they're duel disks and went outside.

"I'll go first and I summon Gemini elf" said Luna.

"Okay I summon a monster facedown and that's it" said Akiza starting light.

"I summon regulus, now attack her facedown monster" said Luna. Regulus jumped at the facedown monster and was thrown back.

"You attacked my hedge guard" said Akiza.

(Luna 3600)

"That's all right now" said Luna feeling embarrassed.

"I summon evil thorn and use its ability to deal 300 point of damage to you and special summon two more evil thorns from my deck then set one facedown" said Akiza drawing the two cards.

(Luna 3300)

"I summon dreamsprite and have gemini elf attack your thorn" said Luna, Gemini elf ripped the plant out of the ground and tour it apart.

(Akiza 2400)

"I activate doppelganger so now you also take 1600 points of damage" said Akiza flipping her facedown.

(Luna 1700)

"regulus attack the other thorn" said Luna, regulus slashed the thorn pieces.

(Akiza 1000)

"I summon twilight rose knight and play double summon to also call forth violet witch, now I'll use them to synchro summon black rose dragon, now attack dreamsprite" said Akiza to end the deal.

"I use her ability to redirect your attack to Gemini elf" said Luna, black rose dragon blasted away Luna's monster.

(Luna 1200)

Luna drew her card and now had everything she needed "I summon sunny pixie and use her, dreamsprite, and regulus to synchro summon ancient fairy dragon, and I get 1000 life points for using sunny pixie to summon her, I set one facedown and that's all" said Luna now with her best card out too.

(Luna 2200)

"My turn, black rose dragon attack ancient fairy dragon" said Akiza throwing her first attack of the duel.

"I reveal dimensional prison to remove your dragon from play" said Luna, black rose dragons attack stopped then it vanished.

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn" said Akiza almost in defeat.

"I'm winning, I can win this I just need to focus" thought Luna looking at her hand "I summon sunlight unicorn and play horn of the unicorn to give sunlight an extra 700 attack points to shared you hedge guard" said Luna, sunlight unicorn scoured the bush "I play mystical space typhoon to destroy your right facedown, now ancient fairy dragon attack her directly" said Luna now in control.

"I reveal my other facedown hallowed life barrier, by discarding one card I don't take any damage this turn" said Akiza saving herself.

"Not good" said Luna knowing what happens next.

"I play return from a different dimension to bring back black rose dragon for half my life points" said Akiza making a comeback.

(Akiza 500)

"I remove hedge guard form play to cut your dragons attack points to zero and attack it" said Akiza ending it; black rose dragon threw out several vines at ancient fairy dragon then blasted it with a storm of rose pedals.

(Luna 0)

"Great duel" said Yusei coming outside clapping his hands.

"How was I" said Luna.

"Very good, I actually thought you won a couple times" said Yusei helping her up.

"Me too" said Akiza breathing a sigh of relief.

"So I'm not weak after all thanks for showing me that" said Luna giving Akiza a hug.

"Who said you weir" asked Yusei glad to see Luna back to her cheerful self.


	9. time to go home

I do not own any of yugioh 5ds. Ch.9 Time to close this story listen to the song "time of your life" by green day.

"You ready to go" asked Yusei when Luna came out of her room.

"Yup I've got everything" said Luna patting her bag. Twenty minutes later they arrived at her house when they got out Luna hugged them both. "This has been the best week ever" said Luna.

"So we'll see you again next spring break" said Akiza when they got to the front door.

"Definitely" said Luna, she hugged them one more time then went inside. Yusei and Akiza rode the elevator back down "I'm going to miss having her around" said Yusei holding her hand.

"I'm sure she feels the same" said Akiza. The elevator stopped on the ground floor so they could get to their car, Akiza grabbed the handle then was lost in deep thought.

"Aki" said Yusei putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think our child will be like us" asked Akiza her hand on his.

"You mean being psychic, maybe but we can teach them how to use it" said Yusei, he held her for a minute while she looked at him with love in her eyes "Let's get out of here" said Yusei opening the door for her. The two of them got in the car and drove home.

A few hours later Leo came home and Luna almost tackled him down. "Someone missed me" said Leo barely standing.

"How was your trip" asked Luna letting go of him.

"I'll tell you after I eat" said Leo running to the kitchen. Luna fallowed him and Just smiled as he raided they're refrigerate "So tell me how your week was, I'll bet it was boring without me around" said Leo with a plate of food.

"I'll tell you in a bit" said Luna glad that her brother is finally home.

The two spent the night exchanging stories of their five days apart until it was time for bed "So while I was in Europe you spent your spring break with Yusei and Akiza" said Leo slightly jealous.

"You sound like you had a fun trip too" said Luna.

"Well I'm just glad to be home" said Leo.

So the twins hugged then went to their rooms until Luna stopped Leo "Leo, I'm glad you're still in one piece bro" said Luna.

"You too sis" said Leo then went into his room "That's the first time she's ever called me bro" he thought as he got ready for bed.

THE END

When things can't get any better that's when everything gets worse. See you all next time in world of confusion laters ;)


End file.
